fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Double Drift
Mario Kart Double Drift is the 10th installment (11th if including MK8 Deluxe) in the Mario Kart Series. The game, while retaining many aspects of previous Mario Kart games, including the underwater, gliding, and anti-gravity. Two characters handle a single kart, where one character steers and the other deals with items, and they can switch positions if necessary as always. However, like Mario Kart 8 & Wii, there will be 12 racers Game Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix Mode, the player must win the cups against computer-controlled opponents. The difficulty level against CPU racers increases while selecting the engine class which are four: * 50cc - Easy. The minimum top speed is low for all karts and CPU racers have a very limited selection of items. * 100cc - Intermediate/Medium. The minimum top speed is fairly average. * 150cc - Hard. The minimum top speed in the karts is high. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. * Mirror - Very Hard. Similar to 150cc engine class, as well all racecourses are turned. CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. * 200cc - '''Extreme. Twice as hard as 100cc. Mainly, CPU-controlled heavyweight karts always take the top positions. Time Trail In Time Trial, a single player races courses over a set number of laps to record the fastest completion time. When a race gets started, the characters will have three mushrooms for speed boosting. The best time elapsed in a lap and a race on a specific track will be saved after completing the race. Once completed the race on that racecourse, the user is able to compete against either their ghost from the current ghost data or the staff ghost within the stage. Otherwise, if a race is failed, the ghost data will not be saved. VS Race In Quick Race Mode, a single player battles against computer-controlled opponents. The player can customize options, like how many races, racing in teams or not, which engine class, turn Super Specials on/off, and which items. Characters Default Unlockable Tracks New Tracks Retro Tracks '''Note: Some retro tracks from previous Mario Kart games will reappear a second time. Battle Stages Battle Battle Mode again featured specially build stages and retro stages, which were absent in Mario Kart 8. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle can be played in teams or in free-for-all mode. It combines survival battle mode from Mario Kart DS and earlier installments and the timed points battle mode introduced in Mario Kart Wii; all players start with 3 points and 3 balloons each. Successfully making an opponent lose a balloon awards the player a point, and losing a balloon through any method will cause the player to lose a point. Balloons can never be regained (unless one is stolen from another player with a Mushroom), and if all balloons are lost, points can no longer be lost or gained. Defeated players can still drive and attack players as a Ghost however, so a player with a high score and no balloons can still win. Players can also now adjust the time limit from one to five minutes. Coin Runners In Coin Thief, a single player should collect Coins, which are spread over the stage. He/she also can also earn coins by hitting other players with items. Bob-Omb Blast In Bob-Omb Blast, Characters use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score stars to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box, which only contains Bob-ombs. These Bob-Ombs can be thrown forward or dropped backwards. Any kart that makes contact with an opponent's bomb or gets blown up by the explosion will lose two points. The timer can be adjusted from 1 - 7 minutes. Shine Thiefs In Shine Thiefs, players must retrieve a Shine Sprite dropped on the course and keep it in hand until time runs out. On the other hand, players who couldn't retrieve the treasure can use items against whoever has the Shine to force them to drop it. If using a Mushroom, a Star or a slide-attack, a Shineless player can steal the Shine directly from its owner. Knockout Race In the previous game, Knockout Race, Drivers have to race in order to not be in last. Every minute, One driver will be knocked out of the race if there in last place. This will keep going until one driver is left standing. Trivia Category:Sonic (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Fan Games